Who Needs Protection?
by Rachel174
Summary: Callie and Arizona are doing great, they have finally found happiness in each other. But what will happen when Callie finds the most implausible object in Arizona's bag...?


**Hi everyone ! This is my first fanfic so I hope you like it :) Please, please, please read and review... any criticisms are more than welcome. **

**Who needs protection?**

Callie stepped out of her truck first, looking back at the passenger seat to see Arizona wrestling with her bag, which had managed to lodge itself firmly under the seat. Callie chuckled to herself as she watched the blonde struggle; she considered going round to help her but she just looked too damn cute to interrupt. So instead Callie leaned against her car looking on in silent amusement. " Shoot … damn this … crap… son of a … this bag…" Arizona mumbled incoherently. Callie couldn't help but burst into hysterics. One final heave from Arizona caused the bag to tear free, and was quickly followed by the sound of ripping leather. A flustered Arizona shut the truck door with a forceful thud and made her way round to her raven-haired girlfriend who was bent over in uncontrollable giggles.

"Oh, you thought that was funny did you, Calliope?" Arizona asked, attempting to hold back her own fit of laughter.

Callie pulled herself upright, clearing her throat in order to control herself. "Who me? No of course I don't, it wasn't funny at all" she replied smirking, unable to make eye contact with those breathtaking blue eyes.

"Right…" she raises an eyebrow slightly. "And I suppose helping me was totally out of the question?"

"Well, you looked like you had it covered, not to mention that you're kind of hot when you get all annoyed." Callie says lowering her voice, seductively.

The unimpressed blonde pursed her lips tightly together, forming a pout. Callie smirked, leaning forward to press her full lips onto Arizona's, coercing the blonde into a delicate kiss. Breathing in the peds surgeon's sweet, enticing scent, she placed her arms around Arizona and nuzzled closer so that she was fully immersed in their embrace.

At that precise moment, Arizona shifted her now mangled bag on her shoulder, the strap gave way, releasing the entire contents of her purse onto the asphalt of the parking lot. "You have got to be freaking kidding me!" groaned the now clearly frustrated blonde. She broke away, resigning herself to picking up the array of items now on the ground. She cursed under her breath causing Callie to stifle another wave of giggles as she bent down to help her agitated partner.

Both women were crouched near the asphalt; grabbing the assortment of pens, make-up and other belongings that had inconveniently spewed out of the damanged bag. Callie's hand brushed over the most inconceivable item that could possibly be among her girlfriend's possessions.

Now Callie was a rational person, she didn't jump to warped conclusions without evidence, but then again this was pretty conclusive evidence. Why else would Arizona carry THIS in her purse? She knew it certainly wasn't for decoration. Countless questions rushed into Callie's head. How could this be possible? Was she not enough for Arizona?

These past few months had been unbelievably incredible for Callie. After George and then Erica, Callie had just resigned herself to the fact that she would probably never find love again, her heart was just too broken. But then Arizona came along and changed everything, she had changed her whole life, she stitched her heart back together. No matter how corny it sounded Callie knew that this beautiful, vivacious blonde had made her life worth living again. Callie stared down once again at the object resting in her palm... Was it all just a fictitious fantasy that she had deluded herself into believing?

After recovering from the momentary loss of function in her legs, Callie stood up and still in utter astonishment managed to construct a sentence. "If it is not too much trouble Arizona, could you please explain to me what my girlfriend was intending on doing with a condom," the bewildered brunette asked, placing the implausible item in the blonde's hand.

"Because last time I checked, neither you nor I had a penis?!" The blonde's head immediately jerked up, meeting Callie's poignant gaze. Looking from the condom to her girlfriend's confounded expression, Arizona burst out laughing as yesterday's events ran through her mind...

* * *

Arizona stood by the nurses' station, finishing her last chart of the day, smiling as she thought of her evening plans with Calliope. Just thinking about the brunette still sends shivers down her spine. They had planned to go to the new Italian restaurant in Central Waterfront, but in all honesty, Arizona wanted nothing more than to just take Callie home and spend another intoxicating night in her company. Coming out of her romantic fantasy, Arizona sighed as she spotted Mark Sloan heading in her direction. _'What could he possibly want now'_ she thought impatiently.

"Robbins. Are you busy?" Mark asked.

"Actually I ….."

"Good, because I need a consult" continued Sloan before Arizona got a chance to finish.

"Sorry, can't tonight. I'm meeting Calliope at Joe's in 10 minutes, you'll have to page Dr Turley." Arizona replied, regaining control of the situation.

"Ahh, hot sex with the girlfriend tonight, eh? Mind if I join in?" He says, leaning slightly closer to the blonde and grinning flirtasiously.

"Eww." Arizona shivers, stepping back. "I think we'll pass thanks"

"Suit yourself. Remember to use protection though." Mark chuckled, "we don't want any unexpected pregnancies now do we?" And with that he took something out of his wallet and slipped it into the pocket of her lab coat before abruptly exiting to the nearest elevator. The now exceptionally confused blonde took the wrapper from her pocket and after a few seconds of puzzlement she registered what the plastic surgeon had just handed her. A look of total disdain blanketed her face as she considered his gall.

"Ass!" She shouts back to Mark now racing down the corridor.

"Don't forget Dr. Robbins, 'no glove, no love!' " He bellows back making his exit through the double doors, leaving Arizona by the nurses' station still slightly confused. After a few sniggers from onlookers, the hospital buzz resumed and Arizona put the condom back in her pocket, giggling as she made her own exit.

* * *

"Well? Arizona? Care to explain?" Callie questioned, with a hint of anxiety.

"Mark." She replies simply.

"Mark?"

The blonde nods, now in fits of laughter. "I'm going to kill him" Callie mutters.

"You should have seen your face, Calliope"

"I thought..." she stammered, "I thought that... I wasn't.... enough for you."

Arizona straightened herself out, leaning closer to Callie and looking into her gorgeous brown eyes before continuing. "Calliope, you are so unbelievably beautiful that I could never possibly imagine being with anyone else." She said as she smiled, showing those perfect dimples.

"And now I don't want to shock you here Calliope" continuing Arizona, "this may come as a surprise to you... but I'm gay" she whispered into the brunette's ear.

Callie smiled, sticking out her tongue. "Shut up, you" she said as she silenced her girlfriend's laughing with a sensitive kiss.

"Yep, definitely gay" the blonde joked, breaking from the embrace. "I love you, Calliope Iphegenia Torres."

"Really?"

"Really."

And with that she brought her hands up to the Latina's face, grazing her fingertips over the brunette's olive skin before pressing her lips to Callie's. A warm sensation circulated Arizona's entire body as Callie slid her hands round the blonde's waist, deepening the kiss before pulling away teasingly.

"I love you, too." Chocolate eyes met aquatic blue and in that moment both of them realised that they could live like this forever.

"TORRES! GET A ROOM!" Someone yelled from across the parking lot, shattering the tranquility of their contentment. Both women look around to see Mark chortling as he walked into the hospital, his arm draped around Lexie. A second of awkward silence follows before they once again succumb to fits of laughter.


End file.
